Lápiz Labial
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: Me marcas con tu lápiz labial, enseñándome lugares que nunca conocí, por eso es que me enamore. [La imagen pertenece a xxmemoriezxx]


_**Lápiz Labial.**_

.

_"Para un buen matrimonio hay que enamorarse muchas veces, _

_siempre de la misma persona."_

_-Mignon McLaughlin_

.

Llevaba casado con aquella hermosa peli-roja más de tres años y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de las ventajas y las desventajas que conllevaba el estar casado, los primeros meses eran los típicos "_luna de miel_", los días de _recién casado_ donde todo era color de rosa, luego venían los días donde realmente debía de actuar como alguien casado, lo que significaba que todas, absolutamente todas las decisiones las tenía que tomar con su esposa.

-Le pedí a Gerda que dejara uno de los vinos que trajo James para nosotros –le informó Anna mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al tocador.

-Te recuerdo que no eres muy buena tomando ninguna bebida que tenga alcohol –le contestó divertido el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la carta que había recibido del ahora Rey de Corona.

-Si puedo –le reprochó la princesa dejando el cepillo en el tocador para dirigirse hacia Kristoff.

-Yo nunca dije que no podías –concordó el rubio sintiendo la cama hundirse un poco, apartó por fin los ojos de la carta para mirar a Anna sentada a su lado con la mirada puesta en él- Puedes tomar pero una cosa diferente es que quedes noqueada después de un trago.

-Eres un exagerado –respondió un poco molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Para qué queremos una botella de vino? –cuestionó el rubio tratando de dirigir la atención de su esposa a otro lado.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que trataría de convencer a Elsa para que nos dejara viajar al castillo de la montaña del norte? –preguntó Anna sonriente- Por fin obtuve su aprobación podemos ir y quedarnos un par de días, y como la próxima semana es San Valentín pensé que sería buena idea –comentó entusiasmada la peli-roja acurrucándose junto al rubio.

-¿La próxima semana? –preguntó Kristoff indeciso lo que hizo que la princesa se separara de él.

-¿Por qué estas usando ese tono? –preguntó Anna frunciendo el ceño, lo miró desviar la mirada hacia la carta que tenía aún en sus manos- Kristoff –gruñó amenazante.

-Gale me preguntó si podía cuidar de sus hijas la próxima semana y…

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme eso? –preguntó enfadada la peli-roja.

No era que a Anna no le gustara convivir con niños todo lo contrario, a ella le agradaba que su esposo fuera tan considerado y se animara una que otra vez a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero si tomaba una decisión sin el consentimiento u opinión de su esposa llegaban las desventajas del matrimonio, como que su hermosa mujer se pusiera en cuarentena, en otras palabras, no podía tocarla por un mes y ella lo torturaba poniéndose sus camisas para dormir, y usando ese lápiz labial color cereza que tanto le gustaba a él (tenía sabor a cereza con chocolate), Anna sabía cómo tentarlo, pero también como frenarlo y eso realmente le parecía una tortura.

-¡Príncipe Christopher! –exclamó Anna fingiendo sorpresa al mirar a su esposo entrar al cuarto de invitados que les habían proporcionado en el Reino de Andalasia- No tenía idea de que fuera un invitado también en este Reino.

-Princesa Hanna –saludó formalmente Kristoff llevándose la mano de la peli-roja a sus labios depositando un casto beso en el dorso de la mano- Acabo de llegar, yo tampoco sabía que tan hermosa dama se hospedaba en este castillo –comentó contra el oído de la princesa algo divertido.

-Quizá nos podríamos poner al corriente –murmuró coqueta la peli-roja sintiendo el recorrido de la nariz del rubio por su cuello y hombro.

Los viajes habían sido ahora parte de su vida, viajes a otros Reinos donde tenían que actuar de forma diplomática, podía considerarse una desventaja, pero después de un par de viajes Anna y él desarrollaron un juego para divertirse, donde actuaban como extraños, Anna se llamaba Hanna, y Kristoff era Cristopher, ese juego salió gracias a la peli-roja quien después de tomar un par de copas en su segundo viaje comenzó a molestar a su esposo llamándolo de esa manera y Kristoff se las regreso llamándola Hanna, durante toda su estadía, cuando se encontraban a solas se llamaban de esa manera y actuaban de otra forma para poder hacer su viaje más divertido.

Era un juego que solo ellos conocían y usaban en sus viajes, de esa manera a Kristoff ya no le fue tan asfixiante participar en los asuntos políticos del Reino, y a veces odiaba admitir que le gustaban, pues ya no los veía tan aburridos, Anna lograba que su vida como Príncipe de Arendelle fuera toda una aventura.

Algo que le gustaba aunque no admitiría nunca frente a su linda esposa (ya que le gustaba que fuera natural) era el despertar en la mañana con las marcas del lápiz labial de Anna, en su cara, en su torso y en su espalda, aunque era algo un poco difícil de quitar al ser un color un poco fuerte, lo hacían sentir bien.

Ahora era Príncipe, pero logró conservar el trabajo que tanto amaba, donde podía ir a las montañas, disfrutando de su trabajo y el aire libre, el cual había forjado su carácter, aunque extrañaba en esos días a su esposa, odiaba no poder sentirla junto a él al dormir, pero lo animaba saber que ella estaba en casa, esperando por él, y que al volver lo recibiría con abrazos, caricias, suspiros y marcas de lápiz labial.

-Apuesto que podemos bailar mejor que esos dos –murmuró la princesa competitiva mirando de reojo a su prima Rapunzel y a Eugene bailar muy animados en el centro de la pista de baile.

-Apuesto que se darán cuenta y trataran de bailar mejor –le contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros agarrando otro aperitivo de la mesa.

-Trato.

-¿Trato? –preguntó confundido al momento en que su esposa lo jalaba hacía la pista de baile lejos de los aperitivos.

Había tenido que aprender a seguirle el paso a Anna al bailar, ella adoraba bailar toda la noche y sin parar, y él no deseaba que ningún otro bailara con ella, por lo que había tenido que aprender a agradecer los pequeños intervalos de tiempo que había de canción en canción para tomar fuerzas y aire.

Los bailes no eran tan malos como él había pensado tiempo atrás, se retaban mutuamente en los bailes para ver quien duraba más bailando, quien hacia mejores movimientos, o trataban de bailar mejor que otras parejas, aunque en un principio al rubio le daba pena bailar en frente de todos, decidió seguirle la corriente a su esposa, a fin de cuentas nunca le había importado lo que dijeran de él.

Le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en la peli-roja que lo seguía enamorando, esa risita que lo hacia sonreír cual idiota, conociendo cada vez más cosas sobre ella, pues nunca terminaba de conocerla y parecía seguir emergiendo nuevos encantos que pensaba imposibles, ella era la mujer más fascinante y era su esposa.

Lo único que le importaba era seguir amaneciendo con esas marcas de lápiz labial en el cuerpo, ¿Y por qué no? Ella lucia muy bien con solo su camisa puesta.

* * *

><p>Lalalalalalaa ~<p>

No puedo xDDD no puedo con esto xDD jajajajajajaja lo siento, me encantan esos dos y no puedo dejar de escribir sobre Kristoff y Anna (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) ¿Alguien sabe por que no e visto historias Kristanna (s) por aquí en estas ultimas semanas? :'c muero lentamente por falta de Fic's D': pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten y no haberles quitado su tiempo c:

Ando algo inspirada así que, tratare de escribir todo lo que quiero y subirlas :BB, sigo trabajando en mi Long-Fic Kristanna y los otros proyectos que tengo en mente.

Sin más me despido c:

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
